Darkness Reincarnate
by Cyvory
Summary: Emeraldwhisker, the Forestclan medicine cat, gets an ominous prophecy from Starclan. Soon after, a nosy little loner called Mint shows up. Is she the cat of the prophecy or just another mouth to feed? I own this story, but I don't own Warriors.
1. Prologue

_A gust of wind will reveal the herb. She will save the clans from destruction._

**Author's note!- Yay! I'm finally doing a story on here! I'm not good at prologues or titles and this is my first story ever so constructive criticism and ideas are very welcome. :] (but I don't tolerate flames!) Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Talonstar sat on a tall flat rock, staring at the sunset, his vivid yellow eyes cloudy with thought. "Hello Talonstar." The leader of Forestclan slowly turned to Emeraldwhisker their medicine cat, "Hello, what is it Emeraldwhisker?"

"I have received a rather ominous prophecy from Starclan." She closed her green eyes and recited what she had been told, "A gust of wind will reveal the herb. She will save the clans from destruction,"

Talonstar took a minute to think about what the young silver cat had just passed on, "Do you know what it means?" He finally asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I can't figure out any of it myself." Emeraldwhisker replied. She sighed and continued, "Whatever it is, it sounds as though this cat given in the prophecy will be revealed to us soon."

"Yes, it sounds as though she will," He looked back up at the half departed sun, edging its way below the horizon. "The sun is beautiful around this time, isn't it?" Talonstar said changing the subject.

Emeraldwhisker let out a purr, "Yeah," She looked at the pink and orange sunset that illuminated the land, "it is."

* * *

** So how was it? Did you like it or did you hate it? Either way, go on and review, it would mean a lot to me!(:**


	2. Chapter 1: The Naming Ceremony

**Author's Note- Most of this story will be written in Mint's POV, but occasionally I might change it up to 3rd**** person or another character's POV (but when I do, I'll say so) Also I am not going to place an allegiances page anytime soon, because Mint is just now learning names, and I want to gradually introduce characters into the story as I go. (but I will post one up) **

**Well... enough of my rambling, enjoy! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Naming Ceremony

A naming ceremony in Forestclan was about to begin. Whenever I can, I watch them from the bushes near the medicine den. The way everything is done, the names given, the whole way their society was made up had always been fascinating to me. I inhaled the scent of herbs from the nearby den. I have always loved the smell and taste of herbs, which is probably why my name is Mint.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the highrock" their leader called out to the clan. The leader's name was Talonstar. He was a large tom with bright yellow eyes and a brown fur. I looked over at two she-cat apprentices who were both beaming with pride. When every cat was situated, the leader finally spoke,

"Both Rabbitpaw and Gingerpaw have displayed great courage in the previous fox attack and knowledge of the warrior code and now it is time for them to become warriors," Murmurs of approval went through the crowd.

"Rabbitpaw, you may step forward," The small brown she-cat looked nervous, but stepped up with her head held high. "Eaglewing has trained you well. From now on you will be named Rabbitstep." The crowd cheered "Rabbitstep! Rabbitstep!" The new warrior walked to the side and the leader turned to the second apprentice.

"Gingerpaw, you may step forward." The ginger she-cat didn't show any nervousness like Rabbitstep did. She strode up to Talonstar and anxiously awaited her new name. A gust of wind came and ruffled everyone's fur, just before the leader spoke.

"Gingerpaw, Galestorm has taught you a great deal since you were a new apprentice, make him proud. From this day forward you shall be known as Gingerflame." The crowd did the same as with Rabbitstep and cheered her new name "Gingerflame! Gingerflame!"

"To both of our new warriors-" The leader was cut off by an gray tom who frantically spat out "I smell an intruder!" All cats immediately got up and started looking around. Oh no! I suddenly realized that I was the intruder that they were talking about.

* * *

**Once again, I ask of everyone to please rate/review!(:**


	3. Chapter 2 and 3: Caught by the Clan

Chapter 2: Caught by the clan

I must have not rolled in my herbs long enough this time and I didn't really think about the strong winds that had been blowing all day. I didn't know if I should make a break for it or stay put. If I tried to run away, I would make so much noise fleeing the bush that everyone in the camp would probably hear me and start a pursuit, but if I stayed and another gust of wind were to blow, I would be dead meat for sure. "Aww man, why can I never make up my mind?" I thought.

I moved to run since I'm decently fast and could have a chance to escape that way, but hesitated and ended up rustling the bushes and freezing up with terror. Almost every cat in the camp jerked around to my hiding spot and got into defensive stances, some even snarling. "Fox-dung!" I almost said out loud.

"Stonetail, Willowfrost, go see what's in the bush, now!" Talonstar harshly commanded. I turned and bolted out of the bush as fast as I could. I turned around to see how close the cats were, and if they were still following me at all. Just another stupid mistake from yours truly. As soon as I was turned, I tripped on an exposed tree root and fell flat on my face. As soon as I could lift my head, a large gray tom and dark brown she-cat were standing over me.

"So you're the little spy." The one I'm assuming is Stonetail snickered. Both cats had their claws unsheathed which made me all the more frightened.

"Come on Stonetail," the she-cat teased, "your way too quick to make assumptions, how about we take this 'little spy' back to camp and see what she has to say for herself."

I was still a little weak from my embarrassing face plant and so the clan cats had to hoist me up and support me back to the camp, with claws still unsheathed of course. "What am I going to do? What am I going to say. More importantly, what are THEY going to say?" I thought.

We finally arrived back at the camp and pushed our way through the bush. Automatically, I received hostile reactions. A few large cats hissed and arched their backs, making me shake out of my skin. I looked at the nursery as we passed by and overheard a little black kit asking his mother "Why does she smell like Emeraldwhisker? Was she stealing from us?"

The mother gently covered his mouth with her tail and said "Shh Ravenkit, we'll see in a minute."

When we got to the front of the crowd, their leader Talonstar was still up on the highrock sitting down with his yellow eyes narrowed at me. He simply said, " Speak."

Chapter 3: Explaining myself

_Talonstar's POV_

"Speak." I said plainly to the small gray she-cat with lighter silver specks all down her back. She started stuttering, trying to find the right words to say. After a few seconds she sat and bowed her head, "My name is Mint and I was just observing your clan rituals. I'm sorry if I upset you or you thought me an enemy or danger to your clan."

"Mint... could she be...? No, probably not." I thought remembering the prophecy that Emeraldwhisker spoke of not long ago. I looked down at her mint green eyes, staring at me and waiting for my reply. Even if she was the cat of the prophecy, if she wanted to leave, I wasn't going to stop her. "Besides," I told myself, "Nobody else here wants a loner anywhere near us, and wouldn't understand my choice."

Finally, I figured out what I had to say, "So, you are just a loner who was watching us out of curiosity? You seem harmless enough, but what you were, and are, doing is trespassing in our territory." I felt myself sigh a little, "Leave now, and do not wander into our territory again." I said with a slightly obvious bit of doubt in my voice.

She just nodded and turned to leave the way she came. Suddenly, she stopped and just stood there. "What is she doing?" I heard Willowfrost whisper to Stonetail.

She turned and looked back at me and suddenly it hit me like a badger claw as I recited a line of the prophecy in my head, "_A gust of wind will reveal her presence..._" I remembered the moments ago when I gave Cometflare her warrior name, the wind blew right before Stonetail caught her scent.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mint who held her head high and said, "I would like to join your clan." I was not surprised for some reason. Everyone bust out laughing, they were obviously amused.

Before anyone could say anything, she said with confidence, "I have a lot of skill with herbs, I'm a great runner, and I am pretty good at hiding"

"Yeah right, so good you get caught by the slightest gust of wind the first time you spy on us!" Stonetail mocked. Everyone was probably thinking the same thing, but something was telling me that this wasn't the first time she watched us, otherwise, why would she want to join the clan.

"That's what you think! I have been here watching quite a few ceremonies and such." She was obviously going to enjoy proving everyone wrong, provided she was telling the truth.

"Liar!" Stonetail snarled, "How can you prove that? How do we know that your not just trying to pull our legs?"

I was curious as well to know more about this loner, and so asked, "Yes, what have you seen?"

She looked glad to see me interested, "I have seen the apprentice ceremony for 3 kits who's names were Wildkit, Brightkit, and Poppykit. I have also watched as you grieved over Grayclaw's death. The time before this, I observed as many cats arrived back from a place you call the gathering and telling about how nothing much happened."

Everyone was now quietly whispering and waiting to hear what I would say. They probably were wanting me to turn her down and send her away but I would have to disappoint them this time, "So, you are honest. I believe that you have the talents you say you do," I stood up and raised my voice as loud as I could, "You may join us."

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? In-between? Just leave a review (please) and let me know!(:  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Discussion

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been lazy lately. (And I've had some major writers blog) Anyway, now I have a _really_ good idea of where I want this story to go, so I will hopefully be updating more when I'm not busy with school. (And hopefully the chapters will be much longer) **

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4: Discussion

As he did most days at sunset, Talonstar was sitting down on the hill next to the camp, watching the sun leave for the moon to take its place. "Hello Talonstar, " Emeraldwhisker said padding up next to him and taking a seat.

Talonstar turned towards the medicine cat and asked, "Have you found out more?"

"No…" Emeraldwhisker replied with a sigh, "Starclan hasn't spoken with me since I received the prophecy."

Talonstar looked back up at the beautiful sunset, "Do you think she is the cat of the prophecy?"

"Maybe. Is that why you allowed her to join us?" Emeraldwhisker asked, her head low, "You know, she reminds me of my sister," Emeraldwhisker said with a chuckle, "She looked almost just like Mint," Her voice cracked a little, "And she was just as shy and shaky"

Talonstar looked over at Emeraldwhisker. He could feel sadness, and something _else_, filling the air around her. Her eyes were clouded with thought and she was obviously zoned out, pulling herself into past memories. He, of course, remembered her sister, Jadepaw, too. She was a sweet cat that was always helping others, and she did look almost exactly like Mint.

Talonstar also remembered her unknown disappearance. It was right about the time that he became a warrior, Jadepaw and Emeraldpaw were just normal apprentices, close to becoming warriors themselves. But then, one random moonless night, Jadepaw mysteriously vanished. Nobody found her body, nobody could find her scent, nobody had any clues to her disappearance.

Emeraldwhisker sighed, "Well, no reason to dwell on the past."

Talonstar nodded and as cheerful as he could said, "Who knows? Maybe she _is_ your sister,"

Emeraldwhisker gave a faint laugh, "Possibly," She stood up and turned to leave, "Well, goodnight Talonstar."

"Goodnight," He replied looking back at the small glow of the almost departed sun.

**I hope you liked it! And please review! :)**


	5. Allegiances

**A/N- Hey everyone! I'm finally posting an allegiances page, even though this story will probably only take place in Forestclan, so I only did Forestclan and the names/ leaders/ deputy/ medicine cats of the others. Also, I know some of these names are not completely canon, but at least they aren't Brushface, Couchtooth, or something like that XD**

**

* * *

**

Allegiances 

**Forestclan**

Leader:

Talonstar- large, brown tom with bright yellow-green eyes.

Deputy:

Stonetail- dark gray tom with dark green eyes and a very short tail.

Medicine cat:

Emeraldwhisker- elegant silver she-cat with green eyes and long whiskers.

Med. cat apprentice:

Poppypaw- sandy brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Warriors:

Gingerflame- ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws.

Rabbitstep- small light brown she-cat with pale brown eyes and white paws and muzzle.

Willowfrost- dark brown she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Eaglewing- brown tom with gold-green eyes.

Windstorm- Light gray tom with pale green eyes.

Panthertail- A pitch black tom with green eyes. He has a long tail.

Frostclaw- Silver tom with icy blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Wildpaw- light brown tom with amber eyes.

Brightpaw- cream colored she-cat with bright green eyes.

Queens:

Snowfeather- pure white she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and a feathery tail. Mate- Panthertail

(Kits- Ravenkit and Nightkit and took in Leafkit)

Mistpool- A sleek, silver she cat with clouded blue eyes. She is partly blind. Mate- Frostclaw

(Currently pregnant)

Elders:

Cougarpelt- A tall brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes. She is Talonstar's mother.

Batsight- A dark gray tom with blue eyes. He is blind.

**Marshclan**

Leader:

Adderstar- A sleek, dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes. She has a long tail.

Deputy:

Poisonfang- A black tom with dark green eyes.

Medicine cat:

Reedflight- A light gray tom with pale green eyes and long legs.

**Riverclan**

Leader:

Rainstar- A sleek silver she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.

Deputy:

Ottersplash- Sleek brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Medicine cat:

Minnow- A small white tom with blue-green eyes. He was formerly a kitty pet.

**Caveclan**

Leader:

Boulderstar- muscular, light gray tom with amber eyes.

Deputy:

Foxclaw- A cinnamon she-cat with hazel eyes and a white tip on the end of her tail.

Medicine cat:

Whitedapple- A white she-cat with patches of brown and green eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Storytime with Cougarpelt

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been really lazy lately. Anyway, I'd like to thank Spottedpath98 for all the wonderful reviews! :) I really appreciate it! **

**Well, without further ado, here is the next chappie!**

Storytime with Cougarpelt

It was the second day of being in Forestclan, and Mint was already worn out from errands. Right now, she was going to go replace the moss in the elders den.

"Alright, today, old Cougarpelt is going to tell you guys a story!" Cougarpelt said to Ravenkit, Nightkit and Leafkit in a cheerful voice. Mint couldn't help but be curious as to what tale the retired warrior would be telling, and found herself pausing her work to listen in.

"Hey Mint, if you would like to hear a little history too, feel free to take a break," the elder said, basically reading her mind.

"Oh, I would love to hear it!" Mint replied padding over next to the anxious kits and taking a seat.

"Everyone ready?" Cougarpelt asked. All the kits nodded their heads, "It was a long time ago, back when Talonstar was Talonpaw, Forestclan was the biggest of the four. Our leader's name was Swiftstar, Talonstar's father. He was noble, loyal, brave, and a very, very handsome tom."

The three kits all simultaneously said, "Eeewww," while making faces. Cougarpelt chuckled and continued with the story, "He was a great leader, but not even he could protect us from the evil that took the form of one of us,"

"Who was it?" Leafkit asked with wide eyes.

"The name of this cat was Darkfrost. She was a horrible cat who did terrible things to try and take over all the clans."

"What did she look like?" Nightkit interrupted.

"She was a sleek, pitch black cat with icy blue eyes. She had many battle scars and a nick in one of her ears. But her appearance isn't really the thing that matters, it was her cunning, deceptiveness, and partially her grace that lead her to be able to do the horrid things she did."

"Well then, what did she do?" Ravenkit asked cocking his head to the side.

"She actually formed a secret alliance with a band of rouges named The Gang of Nightmares to help her to gain control, and she was a sneaky one. It took a lot of skill to be able to pull a fast one on Swiftstar,"

"How did you guys find out?" Nightkit questioned.

"One day the border patrol caught scent of rouge cats and told Swiftstar. There were a lot of cats they could smell, and the scent was so strong that at the next Gathering, Swiftstar told the other clans about it. Snowstar of Caveclan, Creekstar of Riverclan, and Venomstar of Marshclan had all smelled the rouges too. So, at that Gathering, all the clans made a temporary alliance, even Marshclan and Riverclan made one together!"

"No way," Ravenkit said with amazement.

"Way!," Cougarpelt paused to re-gather her thoughts, "Well, even though we all knew of a gang of rouges, we still had no idea about the cat that was leading them, or should I say ruling them and feeding them information directly from us."

"Darkfrost was the one that was spying right?" Ravenkit asked.

"Yes it was Ravenkit." Cougarpelt answered.

It was Mint's turn to ask a question, "How did she become their leader in the first place?"

"I'm glad you asked," Cougarpelt said, "She murdered their leader, Typhoon, when nobody was around, and since none of the Gang knew about it, and they had nowhere to turn for a leader, they chose her to rule them."

All three kits, jumping up and down, begging Cougarpelt, "What next? What next?"

"A cat by the name of Storm betrayed the Gang and spilled everything to Swiftstar, saying everything about Darkfrost in the process. Darkfrost was banished, but that wasn't the end of the threat. Darkfrost went full time leading the Gang of Nightmares. At the next Gathering, when all the clans thought she was long gone, got a shock when she stepped out of the bush with at least 30 other, fully grown, huge cats behind her. She told the leaders that if they didn't surrender at that minute, they would attack the clans on the spot. No leader surrendered and so fighting at the The Gathering of Nightmares began."

All the kits were now wide-eyed, anticipating the ending of this tale. "Every cat from every clan fought bravely, but many lives were still lost. The final showdown was between Swiftstar and Darkfrost. I was close enough to hear Darkfrost hiss, 'This will be the end of you, this will be the end of the clans, this will be the end of EVERYTHING you all hold dear. I will be the ruler of the whole forest, and I will do it by SPILLING YOUR BLOOD!' She lunged towards Swiftstar, but he dodged her easily. Neither of them could touch the other, until Swiftstar saw Lionstrike, a senior warrior, pinned by a HUGE tom named Quake. He knocked Quake off of Lionstrike, saving him from losing his life, but while he was distracted, Darkfrost latched a hold of Swiftstar's back, slicing him with her razor sharp claws in his shoulder. Swiftstar fell limp, the life drained from his eyes for the moments a leader loses a life. He came back, wound healed, and pinned Darkfrost down and killed her, but she bit him hard, before she was banished to Darkclan forever. Nobody but our medicine cat, Dovecloud, knew that he had only two lives left, both of which he sacrificed nobly."

Leafkit looked up with sad eyes, "He died?"

Cougarpelt nodded, "Yes, but now he has a special place in Starclan, watching over us. After that fight, none of the Gang dared to show their faces around the clans, and everything went back to normal. Treestar became leader but died when Talonstar was deputy, and so we are where we are now, Talonstar is our leader, and Darkfrost's evil was purged from the land. The end!"

"Wow, what a meanie!" Ravenkit said pouting.

"Yeah! I'm glad you guys were able to get rid of her," Nighkit mewed.

"Thank you for the story Cougarpelt!" All three kits said going back to the nursery with Snowfeather, their mother.

"Bye! Try not to get into trouble you three!" Cougarpelt yelled back. She looked over at Mint who was still siting down, "Did you enjoy the story Mint?"

Mint stood up, "It was... interesting," she replied.

"Indeed..." The elder said trailing off, "Well, I hate to be rude, but do you mind going ahead and changing the moss, It's starting to get a bit uncomfortable."

Mint nodded, "Yeah... sure," She muttered, her mind apparently elsewhere.

"Mint?" Cougarpelt asked, wondering why she suddenly became spaced out.

"Oh, ya, sorry... umm, thanks for letting me take a break," Mint mewed suddenly perking back up again. She grabbed the old moss and carried it out of the den.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! And please review! It would make my day! **


	7. Chapter 6: Talonstar's Dream

Talonstar's Dream

Talonstar awoke with a start. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and looked around. After just a moment for the grogginess of waking to disappear, he realized that he wasn't in his den anymore. He was in a familiar misty meadow, surrounded by a thick woods. Above him were a thousand stars in the moonlit sky and below was fresh dew upon his paws from the soft green grass. He stood still, trying to contain his growing excitement as to what the starry cats had brought him here to say.

After a couple of minutes of just waiting, he figured out that standing there would get him nowhere, and this time he would have to go to them. He padded over to the edge of the forest, and slipped through the bushes. As soon as he entered the woods, he could smell prey-scent everywhere.

_Now is not the time to eat their prey…_

He told himself as he shook off the urge to hunt and took off through the forest, unsure as to where he actually was going. As he darted through, he could see the forest teeming with life all around, a bird fluttering off a branch, a mouse scurrying along the ground, a lizard climbing up a tree.

_What a life they have here…_

He thought as he pushed his way through another bush. As soon as he did, he skidded to a stop. Before him was an inclined rock, leading up to some flat ground that outlined a straight-down drop into a moonlit lake. At the top of this rock sat an unblinking figure, staring off into the night. Talonstar took in a deep breath as he padded up to this mystic cat. The cat turned, only slightly, and beckoned Talonstar over with a flick of his tail. Talonstar obeyed as he took a seat next to the brown figure whose pelt glowed with a pale light. Without looking at Talonstar, he spoke.

"Hello son."

"Father." Talonstar responded, showing to emotion whatsoever.

The starry cat, Swiftstar, now turned towards his son, eyes shining like small moons. "You do not know why I have summoned you, am I correct?"

"Correct." Talonstar replied coldly.

Swiftstar let out a small sigh, "Why the hostility?"

"Pass. Now why am I here?"

"I must tell you, the ones closest to you are not who they seem. An old threat has returned to the land, one capable of destroying the whole clan, or even the all of the clans," Swiftstar paused scraping the ground with his now unsheathed claws, "Be on your guard, son."

Talonstar, now confused and interested looked into his father's eyes, "What threat? Who is it and when will I know?"

Swiftstar just shook his head, "This I cannot say." Before Talonstar could ask anything more, he stood up and began to walk away, leaving starry paw prints behind him as he began to disappear into the wind, "I believe you can do this, Talonstar. Good luck."

"Wait!" Talonstar begged, quickly scampered up and running after his father, but it was all to no avail as the world slowly changed before his eyes.

He closed his eyes to reopen them back up a moment later. Out of breath and tensed up, he let himself relax, but only barely as the feeling of impending doom from his father's words echoed in his mind.

_The ones closest to you are not who they seem. Be on your guard, son._

After sanding up and stretching, he padded outside to see that the sky was still black with night and no cats stirred. He sighed and went back into his den, hoping to fall back into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: What is Talonstar's problem with his father? Who is the bad guy? Why am I the one asking these questions? :D Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this short little chapter :) Please review!**


End file.
